1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel cosmetic or dermatological compositions for topical application, in particular in a regime or regimen for the photoprotection of the skin and/or the hair, comprising, formulated into a cosmetically acceptable vehicle:    (i) at least one silicon derivative with a benzotriazole functional group, as a first screening agent;    (ii) at least one dibenzoylmethane derivative, as a second screening agent;    (iii) at least one 4,4-diarylbutadiene compound, as a third screening agent.
This invention also relates to their applications in the protection of the skin and hair against the effects of ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of Background/Related/Prior Art
It is known that light radiation with wavelengths of between 280 nm and 400 nm makes possible browning of the human epidermis and that rays with wavelengths of between 280 nm and 320 nm, known under the name of UV-B, cause erythemas and skin burns which may be harmful to the development of natural tanning; this UV-B radiation must therefore be screened out.
It is also known that UV-A rays, with wavelengths of between 320 nm and 400 nm, which cause browning of the skin, are capable of bringing about a detrimental change in the latter, in particular in the case of sensitive skin or of skin continually exposed to solar radiation. UV-A rays cause in particular a loss in the elasticity of the skin and the appearance of wrinkles, resulting in premature aging. They promote the triggering of the erythemal reaction or accentuate this reaction in some subjects and can even be the cause of phototoxic or photoallergic reactions. It is therefore desirable also to screen out UV-A radiation.
Numerous cosmetic compositions intended for the photoprotection (UV-A and/or UV-B) of the skin have been provided to date.
These antisun compositions exist fairly often in the form of an emulsion of oil-in-water type (that is to say, a cosmetically acceptable vehicle composed of a continuous aqueous dispersing phase and of a noncontinuous oily dispersed phase) which comprises, at various concentrations, one or more conventional, lipophilic and/or hydrophilic, organic screening agents capable of selectively absorbing harmful UV radiation, these screening agents (and their amounts) being selected according to the sun protection factor desired, the sun protection factor (SPF) being expressed mathematically by the ratio of the dose of UV radiation necessary to reach the erythemogenic threshold with the UV screening agent to the dose of UV radiation necessary to reach the erythemogenic threshold without UV screening agent.
Cosmetic UV screening agents formed of lipophilic silicone derivatives with a benzotriazole functional group exhibiting good screening properties, both in the region of UV-A radiation and in the region of UV-B radiation, are known in the state of the art. They are described in EP-A-0-392,883, EP-A-0-660,701, EP-A-0-708,108, EP-A-0-711,778 or EP-A-711,779.
Provision has already been made, in EP-A-0-742,003 and EP-A-0-860,165, to combine, with these silicone screening agents with a benzotriazole functional group, specific water-soluble screening agents with a sulfonic functional group, namely benzene-1,4-di(3-methylidene-10-camphorsulfonic acid) or 2-phenylbenzimidazole-5-sulfonic acid and its salts, for the purpose of producing a synergistic activity with regard to the sun protection factors. These synergistic screening systems require the use of at least one aqueous phase, which dissolves the water-soluble screening agent, and of a fatty phase for dissolving the silicone screening agent, which substantially reduces the formulation possibilities.
Suntan compositions based on 4,4-diarylbutadienes, which can comprise other additional screening agents, are known from EP-0-967,200, DE-197,46,654, DE-197,55,649, EP-1-008,586, DE-100,07,017, EP-1-133,980 and EP-1-133,981.